1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal transmission lines and, more specifically, to flexible coaxial cables capable of transmitting signals in the GH.sub.z frequency range without appreciable signal loss and providing high density packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advances in integrated circuits have increased their operating speeds into the gigahertz range, beyond the ability of commercially-available braided shielded cables to carry signals between them without significant radiation loss, which becomes significant at frequencies above 10 kHz. Moreover, when such cables are bent during connection, their variable standing wave ratio becomes uneven. One result of an uneven variable standing wave ratio is the dissipation of signal intensity due to signal mixing.